


Kitten

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sylvain orders some (admittedly dumb) lingerie for Felix. After some awkwardness from the latter, they end up enjoying it immensely.Also known as: Felix looks good in absolutely everything.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jusbene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusbene/gifts).



> A very, very late happy birthday, Justine! Fun fact: when debating what to do for your birthday, I was in a mild state of "oh no" as I had no art time away from commercial stuff, before realising that ... yes. I am Also a writer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Six months have passed since Sylvain and Felix became a couple. Somehow, it feels as though time has blitzed by them, whilst simultaneously feeling as though nothing has ever changed.

Perhaps it hasn’t. Throughout the twenty-two years of his life, Felix has possibly not had a single week go by without seeing Sylvain. Even when the two would be saddened by their ages separating them, Sylvain having to graduate from one school as Felix was left behind, they never drifted apart.

Sometimes Sylvain wonders how it took so long for their relationship to become romantic. When thinking critically, he knows that their own separate issues made a committed relationship difficult to achieve, and the two needed to focus on themselves for some time first. Emotionally, however, with no nights more wonderful than those where Sylvain holds Felix in his arms, he doesn’t know how he lasted so long without it.

It has opened new doors as well. Sylvain has never understood a person more than he has whilst in his relationship with Felix. The bickering, competitiveness and teasing between them is the same as ever. Now it all simply pairs with lines that were not crossed when they were only friends.

Of course, Sylvain still toes some lines carefully. Now is one of those moments, when the two are sitting on the sofa together with a Joycon in their hands, and Sylvain takes the opportunity of the break between Mario Kart races to say, “Hey, baby?”

“Mm?” Felix struggles to snap away from his concentration on the screen, something that Sylvain finds utterly charming.

“I ordered something dumb I think we’d enjoy, and it’s arriving today.”

A pause. Felix is still watching the screen, flitting between two different tracks, but the slight shift of his eyebrows shows he’s starting to listen properly. “Another sex toy?”

“No, no, not yet. It’s nothing much, but I know in advance you might get embarrassed, so … yeah. Wanted to let you know.”

Those copper eyes finally move away from the television and onto Sylvain. “Well, I trust that you wouldn’t have bought something too risky, without asking me first,” he says. “Can I at least have some kind of hint at what it is?”

Sylvain hums. “You can wear it.”

With a roll of his eyes, Felix says, voice completely monotone, “Wow, that’s not vague at all. And knowing you, that could involve a crystal butt plug or something.”

Sniggering, Sylvain gives Felix a gentle push. “I already said it wasn’t a sex toy!”

“Whatever. You could be lying.”

“I’m not. Really.” A kiss is placed on the side of Felix’s head. “You know that if it’s something bigger, I’d talk it through with you first. With this, I think it’ll be okay just being a surprise. You trust me, right?”

“Obviously.” The answer is instant enough to cause a smile to break out on Felix’s face, before he gestures his Joycon towards the screen. “Either way, we have this for now. Come on. It’s time for you to get your ass kicked.”

“Before your ass gets wrecked in turn,” says Sylvain, laughing when Felix snorts and lightly punches his arm. 

Despite Felix’s words, he is distracted when the two return to the game. Sylvain hadn’t meant for there to be some kind of ulterior motive in mentioning this when he did. Still, he can take full advantage of Felix’s rare losing streak.

He understands why. Felix is a lot less forward sexually than Sylvain. In general, sexual matters have never interested him quite as much—Sylvain has never questioned it fully, knowing Felix would bring it up if it bothered him, but for some time, Felix hadn’t seemed interested in anything or anyone for a while. Until their lives settled enough and they could be with one another instead of anyone else.

It took time for Felix to be the one to initiate wanting to do anything. Even now, it’s usually on Sylvain to suggest new things to try, big and small. He doesn’t mind. He knows Felix is still coming to terms with it all, having never slept with anyone before Sylvain, and he’s more than happy to guide him along and be as patient as Felix needs.

“You really are suddenly doing worse than before,” Sylvain teases when Felix loses three races in a row. Felix huffs.

“Well, you distracted me, and I’m curious. Can you not give any more hints?”

“May or may not be clothing of some kind.”

“Again, so helpful, thank you.” Felix pauses, and, with eyes narrowing suspiciously, says, “It’s not some schoolgirl outfit or something, is it?”

Now Sylvain is the one to grow silent for a moment. “No, not at all, but now you mention it—”

“Give over.” Despite the irritation in his tone, Felix cannot stop himself from smiling in amusement as he shakes his head.

Felix being more curious than anxious helps build up Sylvain’s excitement. It’s only small in reality, but even so … He’s practically on the edge of his seat waiting. Although he’s also like this considering _he’s_ the one to be focused on their game, now that Felix is distracted and giving Sylvain the chance to actually get in a number of victories in a row.

By no surprise, any attention given to the game completely disappears when the package arrives. Felix turns off the Nintendo Switch as Sylvain heads to the door to accept the package. “Thank you!” he says, waving to the postwoman before closing the door afterwards.

“It’s not exactly large,” says Felix. His hands reach out towards the package, although Sylvain is quick to bring it back, clicking his tongue.

“Patience is a virtue! Shall we go to the bedroom?”

“Who says I’m going to want to do anything the moment I see what’s in there?”

Sylvain hums, swaying slightly from side to side. _“Well,_ Felix, as soon as I see you in this, I’ll probably not be able to resist spoiling you completely, so … your call.”

After flickering his gaze between Sylvain and the package, he rolls these eyes and turns around to lead the way to their bedroom. Sylvain clenches his hand into a small fist of victory as he follows.

The two currently live in an apartment close to Felix’s university. It takes little time for them to arrive in the bedroom, where Sylvain shuts the door with his spare arm, and Felix draws the curtains.

“All right, Sylvain,” says Felix, turning back around. “What kind of hell do you have in store for me?”

“Not hell at all, I promise,” Sylvain responds, handing him the package. Felix gives him a look which _screams_ how much he doesn’t believe him, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he begins to tear the wrapping open. 

The slow transformation of the expressions on Felix’s face is priceless. One moment, mere curiosity. Widened eyes as he brings the ‘attire’ out of the packaging. And, with a small sigh, holds up a lingerie set.

“Not the biggest surprise,” says Felix, despite how his face has become slightly pinker. “You’ve made me wear lingerie before.”

“No, look closer,” says Sylvain.

Felix does so. First with the bra, eyes growing even wider when he notices that the cups are not only transparent, but also … “Wait, are those … toes of a paw, going around where the nipples should be?”

“Mmhmm.” Sylvain tries his best to not snigger over the expression on Felix’s face. “Makes more sense when you look at the bottoms, too.”

There is a moment’s pause before Felix takes a tentative glance at the bottoms. Finally, Sylvain cannot stop himself from bursting into laughter as Felix, eyebrows arched in an irritated expression, turns the lingerie around to show Sylvain the front: the side which has a heart drawn around the word ‘kitten’ _._

“Funny joke, Sylvain.”

“ _Joke?_ I’m being serious!”

“You can’t expect me to wear this.”

“Well, I’m not forcing you at all if it’d make you uncomfortable,” says Sylvain, watching as Felix turns the lingerie back around with no less disbelief on his face. “But come on. _Yes,_ I know I’m partially fooling around, but … there’s a part of me which really, really thinks that you’re going to look adorable.”

“I’d look ridiculous.” Felix glances between them, and finally, he can’t stop his lips from curling into slight amusement. “Honestly, it’s more tame than I expected from you.”

“I told you it’s nothing huge. I simply died over the thought of you wearing it and have been _way_ too excited.” Sylvain leans down, taking both of Felix’s hands between his own. “Look, again, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. _But_ I really do want to see you in it.”

Felix peers up at Sylvain with a mixture of emotions. Uncertainty, disbelief, but Sylvain can see his stubbornness begin to crumble little by little. Finally, Felix lets out a sigh, gently batting Sylvain’s hands away.

“Fine, I will _try_ it. But if I look utterly awful, that’s it. Taking it straight off again.”

“That’s a deal! One you’ll lose, as I can guarantee you won’t look awful.”

“That’s what _you_ say.” Felix waves a hand in Sylvain’s direction. “Turn around. I’m not having you watch me put it on, it’s too awkward.”

“Fine, fine,” says Sylvain, turning around with his hands raised in mock surrender. Really, he would love to encourage Felix to let Sylvain watch, although he knows better than to push at this boundary when Felix is already indulging him enough as it is.

Felix is silent whilst undressing himself. All Sylvain hears is the subtle rustling of his clothes, the zip of his jeans brought down. Goddess. This is some kind of torture in itself, despite how Felix doesn’t mean to tease by this.

“Where are you at now?” Sylvain asks.

“Still in my boxers. And still thinking this is going to look utterly stupid.”

“Baby, you could wear a bin lining and I wouldn’t think you look stupid.”

“ _That’s_ because you’re a simp.” There’s a pause. “Ugh. Bras are so awkward to get on.”

“I could help?”

“No, you will not. They’re just a bit …” The bed creaks a little, as though Felix is shuffling around as he reaches to his shoulder blades. “Ah. There. And … yeah, they’re paws, all right. Ridiculous.”

“I bet the opposite,” says Sylvain, absolutely bursting with the temptation to turn around, but he knows better than to go against Felix’s request.

“Okay, I’ll at least give credit where it’s due and say the bottom half feels soft, I guess.” The bed creaks again, this time a little closer to Sylvain, suggesting Felix is leaning forward to pull the lingerie up his legs. “Sylvain, I really am unsure.”

A flicker of guilt finds Sylvain through his unyielding shamelessness. “You can take it off if you want to.”

“No, it’s fine, I just …” Sylvain hears Felix shuffle over the bed, closer to its centre. “Well, I’m ready, at least. So you can see what I mean.”

It takes everything Sylvain has to not turn around so quickly, he might snap his own neck. But he still doesn’t have a second to lose. And the moment his eyes fall on Felix, his mouth drops open.

Somehow, despite Felix being _exactly_ what Sylvain imagined when seeing this listing online, he still couldn’t be prepared for the sight in front of him. The transparent cups of the bra revealing Felix’s nipples (paws included), the word ‘kitten’ placed so conveniently above Felix’s crotch … Goddess, Sylvain is hardly one who is vulnerable to embarrassment, but even he can feel the heat in his face.

Although he’s not alone in that. Felix’s eyes are averted from Sylvain as he leans back on his hands, and his pale skin is flushed considerably more than earlier.

“Can’t believe you thought I’d look good in this,” he says, barely above a mumble.

“W-what are you talking about?” Sylvain finally snaps to his senses, realising that he hasn’t said nor done anything to reassure his boyfriend that this is everything he wanted and more. “No, this is—Goddess, Felix, I—while I thought you were going to look cute, sure, I thought it’d be stupider than this. But nope. Somehow, you pull it off completely.”

Felix merely grumbles. Sylvain’s state of being frozen completely fades. He breaks out into a smile, sliding onto the bed in front of Felix. A hand on his face urges it to turn to Sylvain.

“Come on. I mean it.” Sylvain kisses Felix’s forehead. “You are so, _”_ another on his cheek, “ _so,”_ the other cheek, “cute. The cutest,” his nose, “to ever,” a final peck on his lips, “exist.”

“Stop it, Sylvain,” Felix groans, but he’s soon unable to stop himself from chuckling, and some of the tension in his body finally fades. “Goddess, you’re an idiot.”

“Mm, but you love me for it.”

“For some reason.”

“Really, I mean it. I love you in this _so_ much that I can’t even see you staying in it for long.” Sylvain pauses, flicking his gaze up and down. “Huh. Cat ears would have been a nice addition.”

“Not this time,” Felix says, nudging Sylvain with this foot. The specific wording has the latter’s eyebrow lifting as he grins. 

Whether Felix means that or not, now is not the time to question it. Sylvain’s lips return to Felix’s. Only this time, it’s not a mere peck. Far from it. Slow and deep, the last bit of hardness to Felix crumbling beneath the kiss. Sylvain’s tongue sneaks over Felix’s bottom lip, seeking entrance—it’s granted the moment Felix opens his mouth with a satisfied sound.

All right, so he can’t be _completely_ against the idea of wearing some dumb lingerie. Sylvain’s hands creep over Felix’s waist to his lower back. Further down the moment Felix presses closer, squeezing at his ass cheeks. Felix hadn’t been wrong. The material _is_ soft, and Sylvain has no idea how long he’ll be able to keep it there.

Felix’s own hands wander. A slight tremble is in them as they stroke over Sylvain’s shoulders, to his chest. Sylvain smiles against the kiss before breaking away. A kiss is planted on Felix’s cheek, who inhales a somewhat deep breath now he has the chance.

“Okay?” 

“Okay,” Felix confirms. For good measure, he says, “Considering there’s dumb transparency on them and all, I’m surprised you haven’t played with my nipples yet.”

Sylvain laughs. “Oh, I was getting to that, no worries.”

He trails a line of kisses along Felix’s jaw as his hands creep back upwards. Over the centre of Felix’s torso, a hitch of his breath when they reach his chest. Sylvain has to bring his mouth away for a moment to allow himself to watch his fingers creep towards Felix’s nipples.

Perhaps the paw prints are _slightly_ ridiculous. But they’re also hot as hell at the same time.

“How does it feel through this material?” asks Sylvain, running his thumb over a nipple. He grins at Felix’s jolt. “Oh, _that_ was a good reaction.”

“Shut it.” Felix’s teeth find his bottom lip to stifle a sound; Sylvain has pressed down harder. “Quite a lot of friction with it, to answer your question.”

“Mm, I thought as such. One of the extra reasons I got it.” Sylvain cannot resist returning his mouth to Felix. This time, a kiss is planted on his earlobe, trailing down his neck as his other hand joins in. His fingers play with either nipple. First stroking, earning wonderful, soft gasps, arms looping around Sylvain’s neck to cling onto him. It’s when Sylvain squeezes the nipples that he finally earns a moan.

“There it is,” Sylvain coos. “You’re always so sensitive, baby.”

“For the second time, shut it,” Felix mutters. Even as his legs are looping around Sylvain as well, trying to urge him to come closer.

“ _And_ for someone who was being a bit stubborn before, you’re sure getting into it now.” Sylvain’s kisses find Felix’s collarbone. Down, down, tugging at the left cup of the bra to grant him room to replace his fingers with his mouth. A tongue laps over the nipple, and the whimper he receives in return is glorious. “Like that, moonlight?”

“M-more,” Felix says, gasping out when Sylvain’s teeth nibble. “Yes, like that—”

Sylvain’s hands are not left unforgotten as his tongue continues to swirl and tease. As it does the same to either side of Felix’s chest, he’s sure to appreciate the rest of what is available to him. Touch trailing over his waist, caressing at his ass cheeks, reaching to the increasing bulge in the lingerie. He squeezes it as his lips on Felix’s captures his moan.

“Yeah, you’re really into this already,” says Sylvain, backing away from the kiss. “Do you get turned on by me beating you in Mario Kart?”

“I think it’s more that you’re playing with my nipples to no end, idiot.” Felix pauses, before admitting, “Though I guess there _is_ something weirdly hot about you kicking my ass at it.”

Sylvain laughs, forehead leaning against Felix’s. “Well, I guess I’ll have to YouTube some nifty tricks and beat you more often, huh?”

“Dream on. I’ve already been kind enough to put on this dumb lingerie for you.”

“Yeah, about that.” Sylvain’s hands reach for Felix’s chest, using it to push him down onto the bed. The movement is swift enough for Felix to blink up at Sylvain in surprise. “I really, _really_ don’t think that is going to be there for much longer.”

Sylvain arms wrap around Felix’s legs, using them to pull the latter towards him. Felix’s expression grows curious. The moment Sylvain brings himself down onto the bed, however, placing Felix’s thighs on his shoulders, his intentions become far more obvious.

“Better not tease me,” Felix grumbles. Sylvain smiles innocently.

“You know I _live_ to tease you, Fe.”

Sylvain presses a kiss to the inside of Felix’s thigh. Again further up, and on the other side. As each kiss is placed closer and closer towards Felix’s crotch, the subtle squirming of Felix’s legs increases.

“Come _on.”_

“Again, patience is a virtue, Felix. Like with how _terribly_ long I had to wait for that package to arrive.”

“How long did it take?” Felix’s voice is genuinely curious.

“Like, a week.”

“Oh. So you’re just being dramatic.”

“As if you’re one to talk about being dramatic.” Sylvain presses a kiss on the bulge of Felix’s lingerie, trailing upwards and grabbing the waistband of the lingerie with his teeth. There’s a hitch of Felix’s breath as it’s pulled down to leave him bare.

Only for Sylvain’s mouth to kiss at Felix’s hips instead.

“Sylvain.”

“Mm, kitten?”

Sylvain continues to kiss and nibble at the skin of Felix’s thighs. The latter is always sensitive to this. So much so that Sylvain can feel the trembling of his legs increase. “You know what I want.”

“Yeah, but you’re going to have to tell me, Fe.”

He grins over Felix’s grumble. “Your mouth, I want you— _ah—”_ Sylvain’s teeth biting down properly at his skin startles Felix. “Sylvain, please.”

Ah, that word. Such a constant weakness of Sylvain’s. With a grin, Sylvain presses a kiss on the bite mark left on Felix’s thigh, before placing another on the side of Felix’s dick. “Already pretty damn hard, baby. All I did was play with your nipples.”

“Shut it,” he says. “Just—suck me off, damnit.”

“There it is.” Sylvain trails his tongue up Felix’s length, earning the most delectable whimper and squirming of Felix’s legs. “I thought you’d get too desperate to not be blunt about it.”

Felix is silent. Merely staring down at Sylvain with anticipation evident in half-open eyes. A gasp, bitten lip, as Sylvain tongue teases at the head. “Please—”

Two times is more than enough to convince Sylvain. He finally takes Felix into his mouth properly, earning a moan from the other and an involuntary rise of his hips.

“Oh, Goddess,” he breathes out, head falling back against the bed. A hand grasps at the bedsheets. The other reaches for Sylvain, resting on the back of Sylvain’s head as he starts to work up a rhythm on Felix. “The lingerie really … r-really didn’t last two minutes.”

Sylvain would laugh at that if his mouth wasn’t currently occupied. Instead, he merely flickers his eyes up to Felix, knowing they’ll show off his amusement, as his fingers lift the band of the lingerie and snap them back against Felix’s thigh.

Once enough saliva has built up on Felix to grant a smooth rhythm, his hands begin to wander. A light teasing thumb over Felix’s testicles. Both running over his thighs and to his backside. Felix’s sounds don’t stop all the while, panted moans and whimpers muffled by the teeth on his lip. Sylvain’s eyes diverting back to him find Felix’s own tightly closed, with his face contorted with pleasure.

“S-so good,” he gasps out. “So good, Sylvain— _ngh!”_

Sylvain increases his pace a little more. Felix isn’t one to be hugely vocal in bed, however his moans certainly become more breathless, desperate … _Heh. Already like that, and there’s still way more that I could be doing to you._

He even earns a soft whine when his mouth lifts off Felix. “Why did you stop?”

“The lube, kitten.” Sylvain gestures a grabbing motion with his hand. “Pass it over.”

Felix’s eyes widen, but he’s only taken off guard for a moment before he does as Sylvain requests, reaching over to the drawer of their night-stand. He takes the bottle out from there, tossing it over to Sylvain, who catches it. 

“How badly do you want these in you, Felix?” he asks, popping off the lid. Teeth bite at Felix’s lip.

“I think that much is obvious.”

“Yeah, but hearing you beg for it is different.” Sylvain grins, his fingers now coated in the lube. His tongue running back up Felix’s length brings out a moan from him. “Suppose I won’t even have to prompt you to do that, though.”

He takes Felix back into his mouth. His finger sneaks between Felix’s legs as he does so. They squirm against each other as the tip of Sylvain’s finger reaches closer to Felix’s entrance, pressing down on the external muscle. The mewl earned in response sends a shiver down Sylvain’s spine. Truly, intimacy with Felix would mean nothing if he wasn’t enjoying himself as much as Sylvain does.

“Don’t tease,” Felix says breathlessly, panting lightly from Sylvain’s mouth. “Just—fuck me, Sylvain. Please.”

Sylvain can hardly say no to that. His finger slips inside Felix carefully. The man gasps, his voice soon melting back into those sweet sounds as he adjusts to Sylvain’s finger, moaning again as it settles into a comfortable pace.

“That’s it.” Both of Felix’s hands are now gripping tightly at the bed covers, so harshly that his knuckles are a stark white. “M-more—”

The speed increases. Sylvain focuses on matching the rhythm with his mouth, waiting until he— _there._ The spot which causes Felix to cry out, head turning on its side as he’s practically writhing from pleasure.

His words are steadily incoherent, merely a song of Sylvain’s name, and another whine when Sylvain’s mouth leaves him.

“Really are worked up there, aren’t you?” Sylvain says, his face now mere inches away from Felix’s.

“Sh-shut up and kiss me, idiot.”

Sylvain grins, bringing his lips back to Felix’s. He captures the moan earned by his second finger slipping inside. Felix’s leg rises up against Sylvain, trembling and weak in bringing him closer, and Sylvain perhaps knows what’s about to happen before Felix does; releasing his load onto his torso with a cry against Sylvain’s mouth, panting when the kiss breaks.

“I love it when I don’t have to keep on touching you,” Sylvain teases, laughing at the weak kick at his thigh.

“Guess I can … can at least give credit where it’s due,” says Felix, wiping the back of his hand at a forehead now slightly damp from sweat.

Sylvain soon pulls his fingers out, using a towel nearby to wipe them. When bringing himself back towards Felix, it’s the latter who closes the gap between them and brings their lips together in a kiss. Softer this time. A moment of reprieve as Sylvain tugs the lingerie down and casts them away.

“Sylvain?” says Felix as the kiss breaks.

“Mm?”

“As fantastic as the foreplay was with that material there, can I take off this damn bra now? The wire is annoying.”

Sylvain grins, sliding his arms beneath Felix’s to reach for his shoulder blades. “Guess the novelty wore off once I brought an orgasm out of you.”

The bra is unclipped and cast off to one side. A blur of motions follows, leading to the two laid together side by side on the bed. Lips together, hands wandering over every inch of each other—at least, one of Sylvain’s does, as the other pushes down his trousers and underwear.

“Shit,” Felix breathes out as Sylvain’s erection slides over his thighs. With a grin, Sylvain presses his lips to his temple, his thumb tracing circles over Felix’s hip.

“I think someone wants to get fucked,” Sylvain says in a singsong voice.

“And I think someone should stop teasing.” Regardless of his words, Felix is smiling in amusement, if not also a little embarrassment, when Sylvain nose nuzzles into his hair. “Well, can’t exactly leave you without anything, can we?”

“That’s one roundabout way of saying yes, I suppose.”

Not that Sylvain will try to push this any further. He places his hands on either side of Felix, rolling him over so he is still on his side, yet facing the other way. Sylvain hears a quiet sigh over the kisses he presses to the back of Felix’s shoulders.

“Sure you want this, Fe?” asks Sylvain as he leans over the other, reaching for the lube left to one side. He purposefully presses his erection against Felix’s backside as he does so. The moan he earns in response is likely enough of an answer on its own, Sylvain grinning from the bite he leaves on Felix’s shoulder.

Still, Felix answers with, “You know I do.”

Another kiss, and another, as Sylvain reaches into the pocket of the jeans hanging around his thighs to collect a condom. He opens the packet, Felix leaning back into him from the mouth at his neck. 

Sylvain pulls the condom over himself. Rocks his hips against Felix’s as he begins to prepare the lube as well. Felix’s breaths have grown sharper again, bucking himself back against Sylvain.

“Come on,” he mumbles, earning a chuckle from Sylvain.

“Almost there.” 

Sylvain lifts Felix’s leg as he slides his erection between Felix’s ass cheeks. A soft grunt from Felix follows, visibly shuddering, and he soon releases a proper moan instead as Sylvain slides himself inside.

“A- _ah!”_

“All right, baby?” Sylvain asks as he slowly, carefully, brings himself into a rhythm. “Not painful?”

Felix shakes his head. Still, this man has a habit of glossing over this for his pride, and Sylvain keeps himself steady to build Felix up to it. A gentle hand runs over Felix’s thighs. Caressing slow circles over his thigh, massaging the skin of Felix’s hips. The tension in Felix soon relaxes and allows Sylvain to increase his pace a little more.

“Ngh, _fuck,”_ Felix moans, his hand lifting to hold onto Sylvain’s head. Fingers so lovingly gentle as they weave between strands of red hair. “That’s it, S-Syl.”

“Feeling good, sweetheart?”

“Mm, keep … keep going.”

Sylvain has no plans at all to stop. He increases his pace inside Felix, earning a cry against him—the sweet spot to earn those sounds. The lingerie has mostly been forgotten by now. All that remains in Sylvain’s mind is Felix, and Felix alone. How he feels wrapped around Sylvain, the beauty behind his voice, his scent. All of it matters more than some mere material.

Not that he didn’t look utterly fantastic in it.

A hand soon returns to Felix’s dick again. A desperate moan leaves Felix as Sylvain begins to work at it, uncaring that he hasn’t had his own orgasm when Felix is on his way to his second; _he_ should still be the one to arrive first, is Sylvain’s motto. And it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“R-really going to make me come a second time, aren’t you?”

Sylvain grins at the back of Felix’s head. His fingers finally slide beneath the hair tie keeping his ponytail in place. “You … you know it, baby.”

Of course, Sylvain doesn’t force it out of him immediately. He’s patient. Working at that smooth pace, Felix’s moans becoming that slight bit higher the more Sylvain works at his prostate. His hand wanders beneath him. Determined to play with those nipples even now they’re not cutely, even if ridiculously, framed by those paw prints.

“Haah, a-ah—”

“Not mad at m-me anymore?” Sylvain asks, teeth nibbling at the top of Felix’s ear.

“Mad … mad at you?”

“For beating you at Mario Kart.”

“Oh. That.” Felix lets out a cry at Sylvain’s hand pumping at his erection that little more, hand grasping onto Sylvain’s wrist out of a state of being overwhelmed. “Forgot b-by now.”

“In that case, this must be good.”

Felix inhales a deeper breath, perhaps to call Sylvain stupid or something, but he’s interrupted by his own moan. “G-Goddess, I’m already close.”

That’s another thing Felix has been mildly self-conscious of, as the two learn more about each other the longer they’re a couple: not tending to last as long as Sylvain. It’s far from a flaw in Sylvain’s eyes. Not when it can result in absolutely _destroying_ him in an endless stream of bliss.

Today, however, Sylvain merely kisses at the back of Felix’s neck, continuing the pace of his hand as he continues to thrust into him. “You can come whenever you need to,” he murmurs.

Felix nods in understanding. He lasts a while longer before coming a second time. The sound of his cried moan induces a groan from Sylvain in turn, soon unable to resist his own climax into the condom.

He soon pulls out, forehead resting on top of Felix’s head with a grin tugging at his lips. “Fuck, that was nice,” he says. “You all right, Fe?”

Felix is silent for a moment, all but for the heavy breaths escaping his lips. Felix’s now loose hair puffs up from his head, the face turning to Sylvain’s flushed. Goddess, he’s beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. “Mm. No wire digging into my skin anymore, after all.” 

Sylvain chuckles, kissing Felix’s cheek before pulling his trousers up and shuffling across the bed to fetch a packet of wipes. By the time he turns around, Felix is already sat up.

“Not wiped enough to fall asleep?” Sylvain teases. Felix rolls his eyes, snatching a wipe from the packet.

“You have to do more than that to take me down. But it was nice.” Felix lets out a yawn, causing Sylvain’s heart to flutter. “All right, yeah. I’m a little sleepy. Only because it’s something else when you use your mouth and fingers at once.”

“Really love that, don’t you?”

Felix hums, eyes averted with embarrassment. “So, you liked the lingerie that much? Because I highly doubt I’ll wear it again.”

“Yeah … I know it’s super dorky,” says Sylvain, his smile growing over Felix’s chuckle. “But I did unironically love it as well.”

“That’s because _you’re_ a dork, too.”

Sylvain’s arms now slide beneath Felix’s, bringing him closer into a hug as Sylvain rests his chin on top of his head. “Mm, but you love me.”

“Yeah. I do love you.”

“And I love you too, angel.”

Together, they remain there in the warmth of each other’s embrace, realising that yes, interrupting their gaming together for some ridiculous underwear was indeed worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Now, I'm too dumb to make links work properly, but this is a piece based on this art of Justine's: https://twitter.com/jusbene/status/1280549246437998594?s=20
> 
> And you can find me on Twitter too @nikobynight!


End file.
